Ryoga misadventures
by Daimyo Shi
Summary: Ryoga has many adventures around Japan The latest Chapter has Ryoga Visiting Hinata Sou
1. Ryoga in Okinawa

Lost in Okinawa

  
  


A Ranma ½ fanfiction staring Ryoga.

  
  


By Daimyo Shi

  
  


Yep Ranma isn't mine Not that I want him. I'll take Nabiki though!

  
  


words in English

[Ryoga's thoughts]

  
  


Ryoga looked around at the palm trees as left the dock area. He could see the sandy beaches further down the coast line.

"Oh no this isn't Yokohama, it is too Tropical! Where the hell am I?" shouted Ryoga.

"Okinawa." said a man near Ryoga.

"I took the Wrong boat!!" exclaimed Ryoga

[ok all I have to do is find the airport and I can take a plane back to Tokyo and I can see my dear Akane.] Ryoga walked forward along the street towards the south.

After hours of walking along this highway Ryoga approached a small village. Just along the main road he saw what looked like a bar. He could hear the loud music through the building doors. in front of it something else true his attention. There were two large white men dressed in Army fatigues looming over a young Okinawian woman. Ryoga could just barely hear the gaijin's voices.

"So cutie want to spend some quality time with me and my buddy here?" said the taller of the two men. In barely understandable Japanese.

"No I have to get home." said the girl meekly.

"Come on cutie just a bit of fun." said the other US service man. He stood in the girls way to escape.

"No please leave me alone." replied the young girl.

"Come on we just want to give you a good time." said the first Soldier. The girl looked very worried. She had no way to escape.. Ryoga had heard enough.

"Hey Baka gaijin, she said no! Now leave her alone."

"It is not of your business little boy now bug off." said the taller man.

"Why don't you go home and accost your own women." said Ryoga.

"what is with this fuck head?" said the tall one.

"I don't know let's fucken kick the shit out of him!"

Ryoga listened to the two soldiers as the conversed in English. Too bad Ryoga knew exactly what they were saying. Ryoga may get lost in a house sometimes but he had knack for languages. English was one of his better ones. [they think I don't understand, well lets see.]

The First Soldier shot a fast right handed haymaker at Ryoga who quickly dodged it and responded with a snap kick that hit the soldier's shoulder. The second soldier caught Ryoga off guard with a full round house that threw Ryoga into the exterior wall of the bar. 

"Yes! He wasn't so tough!" says the smaller of the two men. 

"Wait you stupid unpolite fools! I am not done with you yet." shouts Ryoga as he rises unhurt from the ground. Ryoga cracks his knuckles "you should run way now because now I am mad!"

"he speaks English!" says the taller of the two men.

The Two soldiers ready themselves to attack Ryoga. They can't help but have a little fear in their hearts since Ryoga seemed un affected by that attack. The first Soldier landed a crescent kick and the second connected with two hits of a double hit kick. This knocked Ryoga through the wooden bar sign and to the ground. He got up without any effort. He leap kicked the first soldier who managed to dodge Ryoga's kick. The soldier countered with a snap kick Ryoga blocked it. Ryoga responded with a karate punch that landed on the soldier's jaw sending him flying back. The second soldier trying to relieve his friend came dashing in with a uppercut that Ryoga dodges with ease. Ryoga responded with a double hit kick that sent the second soldier flying of the ground. A single Word escaped the mouth of the girl. "Sogon"

the two soldiers groaned in pain. The both pulled army knives from their belt sheaths. Ryoga pulled his umbrella from his backpack. The two soldier charged Ryoga as he stood ready. The first mist but the second managed to get a piece of Ryoga's shirt. Ryoga thrust out with his unberlla catching the second soldier in the nose. A crunched indicated that Ryoga had broken the nose. The second solder wasn't getting up. The first Soldier takes another slash at Ryoga. Ryoga brings the umbrella down hard on the soldier hands. Several cracks sounds could be heard and the soldier screamed. The soldier grasped his now non-working hand. He managed to pick up his friend and fled from Ryoga's righteous battle aura. Ryoga walked over to the young woman.

"Are you alright Oji-sama?"

"Hai, domo arigato Oeiyu-sama." said the young woman.

"It was no trouble at all. If you like I can walk you home." replies Ryoga

She smiles broadly at Ryoga and nod, a faint blush come over her face. "Domo arigato Oeiyu-sama."

"Eii, it is fine my name is Ryoga, Hibiki Ryoga." said Ryoga hoping she would wouldn't call him Oeiyu-sama again.

"I am Kinadia Kachiko." said the young woman with a deep bow.

Ryoga followed the girl home making sure that no one else accosted her.

"Domo arigato Hibiki-sama." Kachiko bowed deeply again.

"It was no problem." said Ryoga returning her bow.

"Good bye Hibiki-sama." said Kachiko.

"So long Kinadia-san." said Ryoga. Ryoga turned around and walked west into the setting sun. Kachiko watched as her Eiyu walked into the setting sun. the ghostly form of a Shinsengumi uniform seemed to shrouded Ryoga as he walked into the sun set.

  
  


Aku Soku Zan

  
  


Owari

  
  
  
  


Japanese

Sogon = awesome.

Ojo-sama: an old Japanese term for a unmarried woman under the age of 25

Hai = yes.

O = great

eiyu = hero

Aku Soku Zan From the series Rurounin Kenshin supposed to be the motto of the Shinsengumi translated a number of ways Kill evil instantly is my favourite, Sin Swift Slay is another translation.

Owari = The end


	2. Ryoga in Kyoto

Ryoga Adventures in Kyoto.

  
  


By: Daimyo Shi

  
  


Disclaimer: Yep Ranma isn't mine Not that I want him. I'll take Nabiki though!

  
  


[Thoughts]

  
  


Ryoga sat in the restraint eating his rice. [It is nice to have a real meal, rather than those ramen cups I normally have.] Ryoga had found himself in Kyoto, the former capital of Japan, again. [it is strange, I always feel so at home in Kyoto. No place in Japan feels quite as comfortable as Kyoto to me. It seems so familiar, not like I navigate any easier in this city over any other but I find it more easy to be lost in, almost soothing.]

Ryoga left the restaurant after paying for his meal. He turned to his left. Through several hours of walking he found himself in a very old part of the city. The alley he was in seemed very foreboding, much like a memory just at the edge of his mind but not quite there. [It like I have been here before. Not like I got lost and passed here but Like a was here and did something. This area is old, it might even date to the end of the Tokugawa.] Ryoga continue along the alley. A drop of rain alerted Ryoga to the rain to come. He pulled out his umbrella as the a light rain started to fall on Kyoto. He continued walking, he soon found himself facing a graveyard. A very old grave yard. Something compelled him into the graveyard. He walked among the headstones most were very old but still were well care for. He stopped in front of a couple grave stones. These two grave stones were partly moss covered and they had dirt and mud on them. Both were dated to the Meiji Restoration. Both headstones have the Kanji for Shinsengumi.

[poor guys I guess they died so young that they had no one to attend their gravestones.] Ryoga carefully began to remove the moss from the headstones as best as he can with one hand. Ryoga also put down a cup from his back pack where it could collect rain. After removing the moss he cleaned the kanji engraving of the gravestones with a old ball point pen. Ryoga then poured the water from the cup over both gravestones. He then pulled out two ramen cups out of his back pack and placed one on each gravestone. The rain had stopped, so Ryoga put away his umbrella. He clapped his hands twice and prayed. [I hope you next live were full of peace and happiness.]

"Well good bye Taiko-sama and Wanatabe-sama. I can't promise that I will be back for the Bon Festival. I get too lost for that kind of thing. Perhaps my wandering will bring me back here. I hope you both are doing well in what ever lives you have know. I shall try to come back at some time to make sure you gravestones are clean. Good bye."

Ryoga turns around and walks south. The clouds have parted and unveiled a spectacular sun set and rainbow. A ghostly Shinsengumi Outfit enshrouds Ryoga. Near the two gravestones the ghostly form of two young men dressed in Shinsengumi uniforms bow deeply towards Ryoga. A whisper on the Wind seems to say "Domo arigato Taisa-sama."

  
  


Aku Soku Zan

  
  
  
  
  
  


Japanese Terms

  
  


Tokugawa: the Family Name of the Shogun that were over thrown during the Meiji Restoration.

Shinsengumi: A police type militia in Kyoto during the Japanese Civil War literally New Choice Group

Meiji: Era name of the time the main story of Rurounin Kenshin is set in. The era Name of Tenno Meiji [the Japanese Emperor Meiji] starts in 1868.

Taisa: captain


	3. Ryoga visits Hinata City Love Hina Cross...

Ryoga In Hinata City

  
  


By Daimyo Shi

  
  


I don't own Ranma ½ so I don't have to be nice to Ranma :P I also don't own Love Hina but if Kitsune, Nabiki, Mutsumi, Motoko, Akane and Haruka want to party at my house I don't mind! 

  
  


Ryoga pushes through the underbrush in the forest he has been travelling through in the last several days. He comes upon a clearing in which there is a large fence and beyond that a large building that reminds Ryoga of that Inn with the doll that Akane got trapped in. Ryoga follows the fence until it meats the Inn wall at which point he manages to follow that until he comes out front. There he sees a young man sweeping the wall way to the stairs from the Inn. Ryoga walks up to the man. He then bows deeply and says "Konichiwa, Danna, do you know where Furinkan High School is?"

"Huh? Uh . . . Konichiwa, I am sorry I don't." [What with Danna? That the oddest thing I ever been called.] Up the stairs walks Motoko dressed in her school uniform and carrying her book bag and Shinai case.

"Ah, Motoko-chan, Do you know where Furinkan High school is?"

"Hai, Urashima" replies Hinata's renowned kendo practitioner. "They have a very good Kendo team. Their Captain Kuno Takiwaki is very skilled from what I have seen. I long to challenge him but the rules of interschool kendo forbid mix sex matches."

[Kuno? Good?] thinks Ryoga [Nah! She must never see him really fight.]

"Well this young man is looking for directions." says Keitaro.

"But Furinkan High School is on the other side of Tokyo." states Motoko.

"Well that is where I need to be." sighs Ryoga [Cursed so many ways, I wonder what I did in my last life to deserve this?]

"I see, Hmmm well you take the train from Hina Station to Shimbashi station. From there you can take the Toeiasakusa line to Furinkan station, then it a seven-block walk west of the station." replies Motoko.

"Domo arigato, Motoko-dono." replies Ryoga as he readies to leave.

"Wait! That is a long trip, and you look like you have been travelling for days. Please why don't you have dinner with us." asks Keitaro.

[Dono?] thinks Motoko [Hey what is Keitaro up to now?] Motoko eyes Keitaro suspiciously.

"Eii, It is all right Urashima-dono. I have eii wish to cause you trouble." replies Ryoga.

"Eii trouble at all it is clear that you have been travelling for days. Please reconsider." responds Keitaro.

Ryoga looks at Motoko, who he can see is nodding at Keitaro's request.

"Domo Arigato Urashima-dono, I accept your most generous offer." replies Ryoga.

"Please, call me Keitaro, come this way. And you are?" asks Keitaro.

"Hibiki, Ryoga." replies Ryoga following Keitaro and Motoko. All three of them enter Hinata Sou and find Kitsune sitting in the front room drinking sake.

"Hey, Keitaro, Who is the traveller? You are not going to try and use him as a decoy are you? Says Kitsune with a laugh.

"No of course not. This is Hibiki Ryoga." says Keitaro.

"Hi, Ryoga-kun I am Konno Mitsume but you can call me Kitsune. Everyone else does." says Kitsune with a big smile.

"Nice to meet you, Kitsune-dono." Ryoga bows deeply.

"Oh Keitaro, he is smooth. You could take lessons from him. He is cute too." remarks Kitsune with a wink.

Ryoga Blushes.

"Follow me, Ryoga. I think Kitsune is done embarrassing you." says Keitaro.

"What are you jealous Keitaro?" asks Kitsune with her trademark fox smile.

Keitaro simply continues up the stairs with Ryoga behind. 

"Kitsune are you done teasing our guest and Keitaro." asks Motoko.

"I never done teasing Keitaro as for Ryoga I was praising him, come one you have to admit he cute, Motoko."

"Well I suppose . . ." says Motoko.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Upstairs Keitaro has lead Ryoga to Keitaro's bath room.

"Here you are Ryoga. I guess you travelled a very long day so let me offer you a bath. It will be a while for supper but please take your time I will come and get you when supper is ready." says Keitaro.

"Domo Arigato, Keitaro-dono." says Ryoga Bowing deeply.

Keitaro leaves Ryoga in the bath room and walked down stairs to the kitchen. There he found Shinobu starting supper. 

"Ah, Shinobu I caught you just in time. We have a guest for supper so do you need any help?"

[Keitaro-chan is offering to help? I be fine on my own but I could have sometime with Keitaro-chan. That is a welcome change, after all I don't beat him up like Naru-senpai.]

"Sure I could use some help with the vegetables Urashima-senpai." says Shinobu.

Keitaro begins helping but cutting the vegetables.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryoga is now sitting in the bath and has been for about a half hour.

[Ah, this is so nice! It been so long since I had a bath. I haven't had one since I left Kyoto.]

"Oh Akane I miss you. I hope to see you soon." mutters Ryoga out loud.

"Who is Akane?" asks a dark skinned girl hang down from the roof.

"AHHHH!" shouts Ryoga covering himself the best he can.

Su swings down from the roof. "Who is Akane?" asks a giggling Su.

"Ah . . . Well Who are you?" asks a very embarrass Ryoga.

"I am Su, who are you?" responds Su.

"My name is Hibiki Ryoga."

"So why are you here? I came to surprise Keitaro." says Su.

"Keitaro-dono was kind enough to let me have bath before supper. He offered relief from my long journey."

"So you travel to See Akane?" asks Su

"Uh . . . Hai." replies Ryoga. 

"Do you love her?" asks Su.

"Uh, what make you ask that?" responds Ryoga.

"Because you looked like what Keitaro looks like when he looks at Naru." replies Su.

"Naru? . . Well I don't know about Keitaro-dono's opinions on women. I am just a guest." remarks Ryoga.

"You must love her. You changed the subject just like Keitaro does when someone asks him about Naru." laughs Su.

Keitaro comes into the bath room. "Ryoga-kun dinner is al . . .SU! What are you doing here!" shouts Keitaro.

"Talking to Ryoga, Keitaro." says Su.

"Su it is not nice to bother guesses in the bath. Now it time for dinner. So get out so Ryoga can change back into his clothes." says Keitaro crossly.

Su dashes through the door and down the stairs.

"Ryoga-kun, I am very sorry about Su. She is a gaijin with no manners." remarks Keitaro.

"Ah . . . it is alright, Keitaro-dono." replies Ryoga.

"Well, if you get dressed supper is ready down stairs." says Keitaro.

"I see, Domo Arigato again Keitaro-dono." Ryoga gets dressed and both of them go down stairs to the dinning room. Motoko and Su are already there. Shinobu is still working in the kitchen.

"Here is your seat, Ryoga-kun." says Keitaro.

"Domo Arigato, Keitaro-dono." replies Ryoga.

Kitsune enters and winks at Ryoga. "Hey Ryoga, you are in for a treat. Shinobu-chan is the greatest cook in this whole complex and she cute too!" teases Kitsune.

"Kitsune!" chastises Keitaro.

Kitsune smiles "it not like he much older than Shinobu."

Motoko changes the topic by saying "Hibiki-san, I have never heard such a polite man as you in my life."

"Woah! Ryoga-kun savour that complement. Motoko doesn't give those out every day." says Kitsune, who then turns to Motoko. "I don't suppose Ryoga's smooth demeanor has swept you off your feet, Motoko?"

"Of course not. No office Hibiki-san." says Motoko, who is blushing

"None taken." replies Ryoga. Ryoga blushes at the comments being directed at him.

"Kitsune, that was uncalled for, you are embarrassing our guest." shouts Keitaro.

"I am sorry, it was just impossible to resist." laughs Kitsune.

Naru walks into the dinning room and asks "Who is this?"

"Ah, Narusegawa, this is Hibiki Ryoga. Ryoga-kun this is Nurausegawa Naru." introduces Keitaro. "He is on a long journey and needed a rest so I offered Dinner and a bath to him."

"I see, Just remember we have a exam next week that we must study for." says Naru.

"Hai."

[so this is the Girl that Su was referring to.] thinks Ryoga.

Shinobu starts to bring out the dishes for dinner.

"And this Ryoga-kun is out Master chef Maehara Shinobu." remarks Keitaro.

"Urashima-senpai, I am not that good a cook." says a blushing Shinobu.

"Nonsense you are the best cook in Hinata Sou." says Keitaro.

Naru shoots Keitaro a death look.

Keitaro continues with a gulp "Shinobu-chan, this is our guest Hibiki Ryoga."

"A pleasure to meet you Maehara-san." says Ryoga with a bow.

They all sit down and eat supper. After, several minutes nearly all the food is gone.

[Shinobu's food is almost as good as Kitsume's] thinks Ryoga. "Maehara-san, I must say that in my travels across japan and beyond that I have seldom ate a better meal." remarks Ryoga.

Kitsune Elbows Motoko and whispers "you may get Competition from Shinobu at this rate."

Motoko blushes.

"Domo Arigato, Hibiki-san." replies Shinobu with a shy blush.

Ryoga gets up. "Keitaro-dono, Motoko-dono, kitsune-dono, Su-san, Narusegawa-dono, and Maehara-sama, I can't repay you enough for your hospitality. Please take this as a small token of my appreciation." Ryoga search in his back for a moment before getting out a fancy box of Sakura Mochi. "Please except this small gift."

Motoko looks at the box wide eyed, "Is that from the Wanabe Confectionary Shop in Kyoto?"

"Hai, I worked there as an odd job boy for a couple weeks." states Ryoga.

"What is Sakura Mochi? Can you eat it?" asks Su.

"Yes, you can eat it Su, after we divide it up." says Kitsune eyeing the box greedily.

"What so special about the Wanabe Confectionary Shop?" asks Keitaro.

"Keitaro, Wanabe's Sakura Mochi is the best in Japan. Tenno Akihito (1) only eats Sakura Mochi from the Wanabe Confectionary shop."Explains Motoko, the Kyoto samurai-ko.

"I must leave now, if I am to make good time to my goal." says Ryoga shouldering his back pack.

"I shall see you off, Ryoga." says Keitaro. Keitaro walks out with Ryoga with Motoko following behind. Outside Hinata Sou Ryoga turns and faces his hosts. "Domo arigato, Keitaro-dono and Motoko-dono, for everything." says Ryoga.

"No problem Ryoga-kun. I was glad to be able to help." replies Keitaro.

"You are welcome, Hibiki-san." says Motoko.

"Well then see you." says Ryoga as he begins down the stairs. I brilliant sunset over the sea faces Ryoga as he walks down. A Shinsengumi uniform seems to envelop him as he descends.

Motoko's eyes widen "Urashima, do you see that. He has a Shinsengumi Uniform enshrouding him." remarks Motoko."

Keitaro looks but Ryoga has descended down the stairs to far to be seen.

"I missed it Motoko, but he wasn't wearing that when he left. Are you sure you saw that?" says Keitaro?"

"Maybe my eyes re plating tricks on me." replies Motoko. The both of them go inside the inn.

  
  


Owari

  
  


Japanese terms

  
  


Konichiwa = Good Afternoon

danna is along the lines of Sir, or My lord

Hai = yes

Domo Arigato = thank you very much.

Eii = no

-Dono a term of great respect greater than Sama some what archaic but I am fond of it so the polite Ryoga uses it.

-chan, honorific means small or little often used between parents and children, sometime between friends can be use between lovers too.

-kun, Sort of a male version of Chan but more masculine often used between friends and older people to boys that they know. Kei-kun is a favourite of Mutsumi for Keitaro.

Gaijin: Foreigner, has negative connotations to some.

Sakura Mochi A rice and Sweet bean paste confection from Japan often eaten during the Sakura bloom festival. I have been told that they are best when from stores in Kyoto.

Tenno, Japanese emperor, this Word is only used with the Japanese emperor. I am unsure of an exact translation because I never seen the kanji for this term however, it likely includes ten the character for heaven.

Samurai-ko A female Samurai, it not actually a Japanese use of the word but one adapted from Legend of the Five Rings [a roleplaying game and a Collectable Card game that is set in a Japanese like world.]

  
  


Author's Notes

(1) I know after death emperors are addressed by their Era name but It is my understanding that they are addressed by their given name in life. Further to my knowledge the Japanese Imperial Family has no family name Unlike many European houses of course the fact that the Imperial family has mange direct descent for 125 emperors is very unusual for any royal or Imperial family in the world. Should anyone have additional information please e-mail me. Also I don't actually know if Tenno Akihito likes Sakura Mochi. I hope he will pardon this gaijin presumption. Oh, and the shop is fictional too!


End file.
